Assult in the Woods
by Lovestory15
Summary: Bella and Edward are on a walk. Bella has a few tricks up her sleeves though...
1. Surprise!

I swayed Bella's hand lightly in the breeze. It felt so good to get some fresh air. Bella squeezed my hand a little, signaling for me to stop walking. "What's up Bella? Why are we stopping?"

She got on her tip toes and kissed me for a second. I moved closer to her automatically and cupped her face in my hand. She pulled from my grasp quickly though. "I'll be right back, just have to get something to eat." And then she was gone.

I leaned against the giant tree behind me and sighed. As a young vampire of ten months only, you would think that Bella would be more responsible about putting food in her mouth.

She was back in about ten minutes, her eyes a gold color again. She smiled at me for a moment and then her expression changed to a puckered face. "Edward, you have something on your head." She said pointing at me.

That's weird; I didn't feel anything fall on me. I patted my head anyway, nothing. "Bella there's…" All of a sudden Bella's hand flew from behind her back and a U-shaped chef's knife flew in the air and smacked my arm back against the tree on top of my head.

I yanked at the knife that was around my wrist that now held me prisoner to the giant tree, it wouldn't budge. I heard Bella laugh tauntingly and slowly turned to face her. When I met her gaze, my body turned ice cold.

She took a step closer to me and I tried once again to free myself, still my arm wouldn't move. I swallowed loud and hard, "Bella what's going on? What are you doing?" I looked into her eyes that where full of excitement, she took another step closer.

"You haven't figured it out yet. Well, I realized that I won't always be stronger than you, so I wanted to enjoy myself while I still could." Two more chef knives flew from her hand and landed perfectly around my ankles. They came so fast I didn't have any time to move.

My eyes got wider and wider as I started to put all the pieces together. Bella wanted to enjoy herself while she still could… The one thing I would never give her enough of… I tried with all the might left in me to get free; I leaned my whole body forward to force the knives out, still nothing.

I was still looking down when I felt a smooth hand massaging my shoulders roughly; I backed into the tree with my free hand behind my back. I froze in fear because of the closeness Bella was to me, barely inches away.

Bella tilted her head towards me and murmured in my ear, "Edward, why so tense. Just relax, you will enjoy this too." Bella nibbled on my earlobe, I was barely conscious now.

I didn't even notice that while I was distracted, she moved her hand down my back very slowly and grabbed my fist, pulled it above my head next to my other one, and stuck her last knife around my once free wrist. I was completely helpless now.

Bella took a step back and pulled off all of her clothes. She stood naked in front of me for only a short second; my pants quickly became too small. She took the step needed to reach me and tore off my shirt. I leaned my heads towards hers, my lips searching for her lips, she placed a finger on them and made my head back against the tree again.

Bella wrapped her arms around my torso, then she swirled her tongue around my nipple before biting down on it hard. The venom left a stinging feeling that made my anxiety to caress her in my body even harder to stand. My eyes rolled around in their sockets, my whole body twitched.

Bella led her tongue down my stomach while soothing the area right above my painful erection with her hand. "Bella please, this isn't fair. I need to touch you too." I whined, only knowing it would do me no good.

"You'll get to touch me eventually. Just enjoy this okay." She smiled devilishly at me, and then she got onto her knees and ripped my pants and my boxers off in the same flick of her wrist. She leaned into my center and licked the top of it, swirling her tongue around like she did to my nipple, I groaned and twitched once again.

"I can't enjoy this like this. Please!" I looked down at Bella who was still busy with my manhood, she shot me a look. She knew I was enjoying this to a certain degree.

Bella leaned farther in and fully swallowed me inside her mouth. My brain went fuzzy and all things around me were blurry. I could only feel now. I felt her tongue still swirling me around and her teeth massaging my area. I twitched again.

"Now Bella, will you release me know? I can't take it anymore!" I pulled my arms once again with still no success.

I heard Bella's loud sigh. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my head, holding onto a branch above her for support. I was staring right at her wet center, it was only about one millimeter away from my nose.. I leaned my head in quickly and licked all that I could. Her folds came first, a small sucking on each of them, then I went right inside her with my tongue, she tasted so good. I only wished that other parts of me could go inside her too. She squealed and groaned as I explored her surroundings.

Too quickly though, Bella pulled away. I strained my head as far as it would go so that I could hide my face in middle her once more.

"Bella please! I need you!" I nearly yelled at her when I said this. It was the truth; I really needed her, not wanted, but needed.

"Not yet." She murmured to me. Then without notice, Bella jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, she grinded against my body, lower and lower until she finally reached her destination, and mine.

My erection was finally inside of Bella. It was so hot and new every time it entered her. My eyes rolled around again. We both groaned and panted as she moved farther down on me, until I was completely inside her.

"This feels so good." I gasped out. I leaned my head into Bella's breast and started sucking on those, flicking her nipples as I went along.

I pulled my head away from Bella's chest. Her eyes were lusty and her smile was faint but joyful. I smiled back at her. She leaned her head closer to me until she was just inches away. "Kiss me Edward." She murmured softly. I closed my eyes and let my lips morph together with hers.

**I was planning on making this a one shot but I am not sure. Anyway, I hope you liked it! **


	2. Revenge

**I tried to make this chapter more humorous… Enjoy! Oh yeah, I ****might**** do Bella's point of view for each of the chapters. Read and review please. **

The sun was finally rising in the west. Bella still had her head on my chest, her eyes closed, and her noiseless mind resting. My head was on top of hers, I had my eyes closed as well, relaxing just like her. It was weird but now that the torturing was over, I felt I could stay like this forever. Not that I didn't still need to embrace Bella in every way possible, but that I liked having her on top of my body, just to listen to the different sounds around us and taste the different smells, just to unwind but at the same time be very close to each other. This was my heaven.

Bella pulled away from my body and kissed my cheek. "Thank you for being semi good last night. I will free you now; let me get my clothes on first." Bella went behind a bush where I heard the zip of a zipper and the sound of the plastic buttons on her blouse hitting against each other. She came back out from behind the bush in seconds. I would keep in mind tonight to not rip her clothes off of her when I got my revenge, I liked her outfit.

"Alright prisoner, you get to leave early for good behavior." Bella giggled at her joke, I chuckled quietly to myself.

Bella walked over to me and stood on her tip toes so that she could reach the first knife. She put her fingers around it and pulled lightly at first. It didn't work so she started to pull harder, still nothing. Her face turned puzzled and she pulled even harder this time, straining her whole body. The knife wasn't coming out.

Bella's eyes went wide and she flew back with a gasp. She eyed me fearfully, "Um Edward. The, knife, it won't budge." Bella said quietly. She looked around with a nervous expression on her face.

"Very funny Bella. Now get these knives off me." I pulled on the knives a little bit. She was becoming quite the actress when she wanted sex. What did she play me for?

Bella met my gaze again. Her eyes were wary and her lips were a straight line. My smile faded when I realized that she wasn't lying.

Anger ran through me quickly but left my body ice cold. "Bella, find a way to get these off me now." My voice was uneven but I tried to stay composed.

"I will be right back. Don't worry Edward; I will get these off of you." Bella was gone in a blur. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, I felt so angry that I should have been able to rip these knives right out of the tree. How did Bella lose so much power overnight? She really was getting weaker, and fast.

Some time went by before Bella came back. She walked slowly towards me and was biting her lip. I eyed her suspiciously. "Did you find a way to get these off of me?"

"Well, kind of. When I went back to the house, I looked for tools that might be able to help me. But these knives are too strong for any of the tools. I went inside to see who was home but…" She looked away again.

"But what Bella?" My patience was slowly making its way down and out of my body.

"The only people home were Rose and Emmett." She said silently, her gaze meeting mine again.

My eyes starting bugging out. "Not them!" I moved furiously around, pushing with all my might to get the knives off.

Bella's hand pushed one of my shoulders back. "Calm down Edward. Look, they both came to help you get free. Emmett is the strongest so he should be able to get these off of you in seconds." Bella gave me a quick peck on the lips then turned her body around and pressed it against mine.

I felt my member slowly starting to rise. How could this be happening? She was just covering my body. I growled in my throat.

Bella's soft giggle made me open my eyes again. "Geez Edward, not now." She continued to giggle for a few more seconds.

"Okay Emmett, you guys can come out now." Bella said. She pressed a little harder against me which didn't really help the other situation that was occurring below my belly button.

Emmett and Rosalie came out from behind a tree that was very far away laughing hysterically. "Wow Edward. What happened to you? Bella really did you good last night huh?" Emmett said between laughs. Rosalie's wicked laugh burned my eardrums because I knew that they would never let me live this one down.

"You sure you don't want to keep Edward there for a few more days Bella?" Rose asked. _You two were obviously very busy last night Edward. _She thought in her head. I growled as she laughed some more.

"I'm sure." She said as if Rose hadn't asked her as a joke.

"Okay Okay, I will get you down." Emmett walked over to me and in one quick movement of his arm, he had the first knife off my wrist. I wrapped my hand around Bella's stomach and held her closer to me. I ignored the unignorable erection and tried to cover myself as much I could from my brother and sister. This was so embarrassing.

In seconds, like Bella predicted, Emmett had me down on my feet again. I stretched my muscles just a bit and then secured Bella's body around mine tightly again.

"Thank you Emmett," I said over my shoulder as I ran with Bella. We didn't stop until we made it back to the house. I went up to my room and put on my clothes immediately. I had let go of Bella when we first entered the door. But now I wanted to wrap my arms around her again and just lie down.

I walked back to the living room and saw Bella sitting and staring outside the window at the yellow golden sun. I took my place next to her on the giant couch and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She leaned back and placed her head on my chest and closed her eyes. I was in heaven again.

Emmett and Rose were still laughing when they came back into the house. "Where going out now, see you guys later. Try not to get handcuffed to the bed while we're gone okay Edward?" Emmett said mockingly at me. I sighed and heard the smallest giggle coming from Bella. Emmett better not have given her ideas.

I waited until I could no longer hear Emmett's car, then I flipped Bella onto her back, laid down on top of her, and rested my head on her stomach. I sighed as her fingers played with my hair and ears.

"What no revenge tonight? Darn I was really looking forward to it." Bella laughed but stopped abruptly when I didn't join her. She squeezed my ear and lifted my chin with her index finger. Her eyebrows were creased. "What's wrong?" She asked gently. I closed my eyes and tried to lay my head back down, but she wouldn't let me.

"Are you mad at me?" I opened my eyes and sat up away from Bella. I couldn't look into her eyes, it would only make me feel worse. "I won't ever do it again, I swear."

I didn't move at all. I heard Bella stand up and start walking out of the room. I grabbed her arm and pushed her back down onto the couch. We resumed our spots, me laying on her while she played with my hair. I lifted up her shirt right before I reached her breasts and lay my head back down on her stomach. I liked the feeling of her soft skin on mine. Neither of us said anything for some time. "I'm not mad at you Bella, Just annoyed that I couldn't do anything last night. And also a little embarrassed, but I'm used to that." We giggled quietly for a second, then everything faded back to quietness.

"Why didn't you just bring clothes for me when you came back?" I bit her stomach playfully then waited for her to answer.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted you to wrap your arms around me tightly." She shrugged her shoulders and lay her head down to look up at the ceiling.

I got onto my elbows and inched forward so I could see Bella's face. "How could you say that? I always want to wrap my arms around you, always." I bent my head and kissed her throat. When I looked back up she started playing with my ear again.

"Yeah but you never _needed_ to wrap your arms around me, you did it because you wanted to." She smiled at me then closed her eyes again.

"No Bella, I need to wrap my arms around you. I need you." I whispered softly.

I felt Bella's legs lightly wrap around my waist, I unbuttoned her shirt and slipped her arms through the sleeves. Then I unclipped her bra and let that fall to the ground as well. I stared down at her, she was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. She had the same lusty look in her eyes as yesterday. I let my lips find their way from her chest to her lips and kissed her as if I was in a daze.

And the night went on from there. I pushed and pulled and twisted and tangled my body around Bella's. Other parts of me rediscovered parts of her, our tongues twisted like our bodies as well. It didn't feel like revenge though, no definitely not that. It was just another part of Heaven that I was not going to let go of.

**What do you think? Leave a review if you can.**


End file.
